The Story of Us
by xAnimeFanatic
Summary: Lots of strange things were happening to Tohru like her strange party behavior and now a broken nose. When Kyo finds out that Tohru was dating someone outside the Sohma family he linked him to what happens to her. Will he be able to uncover her secrets?
1. The Story Behind her Broken Nose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

One Friday night, the Sohma men where at their house waiting for Tohru to come back home. She has told them that she had to see someone but didn't mention who. For a week now she had been going to parties and coming home acting like she was drunk when she wasn't. Everybody had wondered what had gotten into Tohru and Kyo knew something was up when she rejcted him. When he asked her why she said that she was TAKEN. At first he thought it was Yuki she was with but then she said that it was someone he didn't know.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One hour later Tohru returned home and was practicly limping into to house. Everyone ran up to her and stared. They noticed that from the side of her nose was bruised and bleeding. Her nose looked broken and it looked like someone punched her there.

"TOHRU!" screamed Yuki and Kyo. Shigure was at the main house and won't be back in 6 months. She looked up at them and gave them a slight frown. She sprang to her feet, ran into her room and locked the door. The boys were outside of her door and heard her sobbing. She was sobbing quite loudly. They knocked rapidly on her door but she wouldn't open.

"Honda-san! Open up!" shouted Yuki.

"TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WE WANT TO HELP OPEN UP PLEASE!" screamed Kyo.

"Go away... I don't want to talk about it." said Tohru through tears. Yuki stop knocking and glared at Kyo who was charging at the door as if his life depended on it. Just as he was about the head butt the door, Yuki stick out his arm to grab Kyo's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THAT FOR BITCH? WE GOTTA GET HER OUTTA THERE!"

"Didn't you hear her! She said she doesn't want to talk about it so wait until she is ready stupid cat!"

"WHAT IF SHE WILL NEVER COME OUT AND WON'T TELL US!"

"She will _maybe_ tell us in the morning." Yuki said through clentched teeth. Just as Yuki turned his back Kyo was about to kick the door down. Yuki sighed and grabbed Kyo's foot before it touched the door. He dragged Kyo and flung him into his room.

"Good night and hope you have many nightmares." Yuki smirked.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo was running to the door frame targetting Yuki. Kyo attempted a flying belly flop through the door but Yuki got him once again. Before he made it through the door, Yuki slammed the door right in his face. Kyo slowly slid down the door and landed hard on his face. He screamed in pain at his faceplant on the door and floor. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his face as red all over. _Shit! _About 10 minutes later, Tohru opened her bedroom door a little and poked her head out. She quietly walked down the hallways and into the kitchen without the light. She cleaned the blood off her nose and went back into bed. _I am going to have to tell Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun the truth soon..._


	2. Tohru?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket**

The next day, Tohru came out of the bathroom with red eyes and tears from her eyes. She was so upset about last night that she was puking for 3 hours. The boys we still sleeping though for some reason they still slept peacefully through all the disturbing noises she made. She went downstairs and made some halibit and oniguri. Just when she was almost done the two boys came downstairs and sat down. Tohru placed the food in front of them and she looked as happy as usual. She looked so happy it was like last night never happened.

"EAT UP EVERYONE!" cried Tohru but in a cheerful way. The boys just stared at her.

"You seem awfully happy today. So you got over your "problem" now?" asked Kyo.

"I'll have to agree with the cat on this one. Aren't you gonna eat too?" asked Yuki calmly as she was heading straight for her bedroom. She froze.

"I lost my appetite but I bet you guys are hungry... the you two fought last night. Yes I heard everthing." Tohru wasn't hungry because of her depression.

"GRRRR! AND FOR YOUR INFO RAT BOY: MY BACK FEELS LIKE SOMEONE DROPPED A 500 TON ELEPHANT ON IT! THANKS A LOT!"

"I don't have time for this. Honda-san? Are you comming?" asked Yuki.

"Uh... I'll skip school today..." The two stared at her.

"What about your promise to your mom? A promise is a promise so you better go." said Kyo in a rather irritated voice.

"Go to school for me? It would'nt be the same without you." Yuki said as he flashed her his best smile. How could Tohru say no to a smile like that? Kyo pointed his finger into his mouth and made a disgusted face as if to tell them he would gag. He quickly put his finger down when the two glanced at him.

"Alright! I'll go for you! But just remember to hide me when we get there." Yuki looked at her confused.

"Kyo-kun! You comming also?" asked Tohru. They were talking back and forth but Yuki was still stuck when she asked if he would hide her. What did that mean? In ten minutes the trio went out of the house and into the street. They noticed that Tohru's face was flushed and she looked queezy.

"Honda-san, are you alright? asked Yuki.

"You look sick, should we turn around and take you back home?" asked Kyo. Tohru didn't pay any attention to what they were asking, she was too deep in thought. She was remembering the moment before she went back home with her broken nose.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Tohru and her boyfriend Kazuharu were in a secret relationship that only they and another girl knew of. Kazuharu was her best childhood friend (next to Hana and Uo of course). They got to be best friends when older kids were picking on her and he saw what was happening. He stood up for her and that was the first time she met him. Even though he was bruised from the beating he recieved, we was happy to help Tohru. They started playing together and became really fast best friends. Kazuharu looked like Kyo but with brown eyes and hair and a better looking face. They were in the same class in middle school and they got together. Tohru's in high school now and he doesn't go to the high school she goes to until four months ago. They have gone out together until terrible things happened. Kazuharu's ex knew about their secret relationship and she wanted Kazuharu to herself again. She did a lot of things but they all failed. Then last night... Kazuharu's ex Kiriei threatend her. She said that Kazuharu will be with her forever and she is not allowed to even think about being with him again. She pulled Tohru up by her shirt and-

_**END FLASHBACK**_

__Tohru was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going. She walked straight into a metal pole. That one obstacle that interrupted her thoughts. She the face planted on the hard concrete ground.

"HONDA-SAN!" screamed Yuki.

"TOHRU!" screamed Kyo. She was whimpering softly because of the pain and that awful moment last night before bed.

"You gotta watch where you are going next time." Kyo said slightly annoyed.

"Honda-san are you okay? I hope you are not hurt." Yuki said with feeling. He had on a frown and sadness in his eyes.

"Yes I am okay Yuki-kun and I know Kyo-kun... I can be stupid sometimes." with that Tohru punched her head softly.

"We are gonna be late so let's hurry and walk!" without hesitation all three of them went to school. As they reached the entrance, Tohru slowed her pace and was walking behind Yuki. He turned around and saw her hiding behind his tall figure.

"Honda-san? Why are you hiding, it's just school?"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Yuki just looked at her bewildered but turned his head foward and watched where he was going. In the yard she saw Kazuharu running around as if he was looking for someone. Tohru squealed and jumped on Yuki's back. Surprised, he stepped back and almost fell over.

"TOHRU! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" said Kyo yelling.

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun but just go along and let me hid behind you." He didn't know why but he just agreed. At that moment Kazuharu walked up in front of Yuki and Kyo.

"I heard Tohru-chan so is she with you guys?" he asked. He sounded desperate. Yuki looked behind his back to see Tohru violently shaking her head pleading. She also had a few tears.

"No, Honda-san isn't here right now. I haven't seen her all day." Yuki lied.

"Oh but if you see her tell me okay?" with that he sprinted off towards class.

"Phew! Thanks Yuki-kun!" Tohru beamed.

"Anytime... but why were you hiding from him?"

"What the hell was that for?" asked Kyo. Tohru twitched.

"Well... we gotta get to class we don't wanna be late!" with that Tohru marched off obviously changing the subject.

"I don't know who the hell that is but I'm gonna find out what's up with Tohru." explained Kyo

"I'm with you on this one too." said Yuki and walked off thinking of ways he could get Tohru to talk.


	3. Kyo's Perverted Mind

Heyyyyy I'm back! Sorry I didn't update because my computer crashed :( well enjoy! It's a bit OOC though...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket (obviously)**

The boys were at home waiting for Tohru to come home from work. They were remembering that first day when she actually became a party girl. A small smirk crept up on Kyo's lips when perverted thoughts came into his mind after that one moment when she came back home that day. He glanced at Yuki who looked like he was deep in thought. He was thinking of ways to humor the truth out of Tohru. Kyo went back to his thoughts of what happened that first day when she was a party girl. Yuki was also thinking about that moment.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was midnight and Tohru came home looking drunk which she was. Kyo and Yuki noticed something... different about her other than the fact she was drunk. Kyo stared at Tohru's boobs that jiggled when she was running up to them. They were big as pork buns! (Don't ask me how she got them that big... I'll just say it was a dare that Uo made her do.) Yuki immidiatly spotted Kyo staring at them and just smirked.

"T-Tohru..." Kyo began.

"Hm? What is it babe?" Tohru started. Kyo's eyes twitched. _Since when did she start talking like that? _

"A-a-are those... REAL?" Kyo stammered. He began shaking bu Tohru laughed like she heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Oh course they are dumbass!" Kyo felt his body get heated.

"Don't believe me? Feel!" as soon as she said that she grabbed Kyo's wrist and placed his hand over her right breast. Kyo turned beet red. She made him caress it. Kyo was madly blushing but was somewhat... enjoying it. With that an evil smirk came up on his face. Yuki's eyebrow was twitching madly when he saw this. When Tohru wasn't looking, Yuki boxed Kyo on the head creating a big lump on his head. Kyo was about to throw an insult just as when Yuki forcefully pushed him to the ground and stand in front of Tohru.

"Ms. Honda, you're not yourself today. Have you been drinking?" asked a concerned Yuki.

"Aww come on! If you wanted to feel them you could have said so!" She did the same to Yuki and he turned a bright pink. A crooked smile formed but his hair covered it. A huge vein popped on Kyo's head as he watched and stared at the floor.

"Aren't you guys tired? Well I'm off to bed, cya!" Tohru said sarcasticly. Afterwards she stepped in front of Yuki and kissed his cheek and then turned to Kyo. She went for his cheek but missed and got his lips instead. Kyo froze.

"Whoops! Sorry! Well good night brothers!" with the she went flying up the stairs and went in her room closing the door. The two just stared at the stairs with their faced mixed with the many shades of red. Breaking the awkward moment, Yuki walked up to Kyo and slapped the back of his head.

"You're so lucky stupid cat." Yuki said waiting for a response.

"It was an accident and... why is she acting like this? It kinda creepy." Kyo said hoping Yuki would feel the same.

"Eh. I kinda like it." Yuki chuckled sofly. After Kyo heard this he really ROFL. He fel to the floor and was rolling, laughing the hardest he ever laughed in his life. Yuki was a little surprised by this. That surprised just left his thoughts and just squashed his foot on Kyo's stomach. Kyo winced in pain and looked up at him.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED RAT!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Tohru came home with her large boobs jiggling as she slowly ran up to them.

"Hey Kyuki-kun!" (that was her way of saying both their names at the same time to save her words.)

"Hey..." they stated plainly. Yuki noticed that the perverted cat was staring at her large boobs _again... _Yuki grabbed his head pushed it down facing the table.

"Anything wrong guys?" asked Tohru with a worried expression on her face.

"Ms. Honda, we need to talk." Yuki said standing right in front of her.

**OOOOOOOO A CLIFF-HANGER! So, did you enjoy this "fun" chapter? More chapters comming soon keep R&Ring and i need at least 3 more reviews before I start my next chapter, bye :D!**


	4. Yuki's Confession and Tohru's Depression

_**Hey I'm fianlly here with chapter 4! Sorry I didn't update two days ago but I was feeling lazy -.- well enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket**

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Tohru asked innocently.

"I don't mean to pry or anything but the stupid cat and I are worried about you and would like to know what's going on." Yuki said calmly but full of concern. Tears started to well up. She got a paper and pen and began writing things down. She then handed it to Yuki who read it carefully. When he got towards the ending, his hand starting shaking and his eyes grew bigger. He then crumpled then paper and then teared into shreds.

"Honda-san, I forgive you. I understand why you didn't tell us. But about that one part... it would've been better if I at least knew. At least now I know I still have a chance." He gave a light chuckle. Tohru's eyes that were half closed shot open after she heard that sentence. Yuki went over to her and crushed her to his chest. She sobbed on Yuki's chest.

"Why does this this have to happen. I feel like someone ripped my heart out of my chest and I'm now... hollow." said struggled between tears.

"It's all over now. If I see him or that girl ever again-"

"NO! I mean sorry... I don't want them to see my face ever again or things might end up being worse. I can't stand seeing them together. And I'm sorry, I guess I'm being selfish.

"Well _I _will protect you in any ways I can. It's because I care about you... a lot.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but I guess my shyness gets the best of me. I just wanted you to know that... _I love you."_

"WELL GREAT! BECAUSE I ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Motoko then suddenly took off her Tohru desguise and jumped on Yuki.

"WHAT THE FUUUUU-"

(A/N: LOL SORRY THAT WAS MY RANDOM MOMENT X3! This is the real moment)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but I guess my shyness gets the best of me. I just wanted you to know that... _I love you." _he then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks were bright red and she reached over hugged him tightly because she completely speechless. Kyo on the other hand... was seeing everything. He felt heartbroken. He wasn't controlling his actions and just stepped right in.

"What are you guys doing?" Kyo asked. They both froze. Did he see everything? Tohru immidiately let go of Yuki and stared at the floor with a flushed expression.

"It's none of your buisness. I'm going to bed." Yuki left and shut himself in his room and slept. Kyo looked over that Tohru who was staring off into space.

"So what he do to you?

"Nothing..."

"Nothing eh? Anyways why were you acting strange all these days like the day you had the broken nose?" Tohru didn't think that she should tell Kyo. It was a little too personal. She glanced at the clock.

"Oh my it's late. I'm going to bed, goodnight Kyo!" she skipped off into her room. She went into her room and closed the door. She was actually beating herself up for not telling Kyo. She then remembered every word that she written on that paper, the one she gave to Yuki.

_**FLASHBACK**_

(This is her note to Yuki in 3rd person) She sneaked out of the house to visit her secret boyfriend Kazuharu. She went over to his house and had fun with him for a while. Two hours later his ex girlfriend Kirie came over uninvited. She surprised them and she came full of rage and fury.

"KAZUHARU! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT BITCH!" Kirie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Chill out! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVEN'T ACCEPTED THE FACT THAT I MOVED ON AND ITS BEEN TWO YEARS SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted.

"LOOK AT HER! SHE'S AN UGLY LITTLE WITCH! SHE DOESN'T HAVE BEAUTY, DOESN'T HAVE AN ASS AND DOESN'T EVEN HAVE BOOBS! YOU'RE SUCH A ASSHOLE NOWADAYS BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDY AND-" Kazuharu cut her off.

"Shut up right now... or I'll..." she didn't let him finish his sentence. She grabbed Tohru by the hair and flung her onto the table breaking it. She then twisted her legs and arms. Finally she punched her nose breaking it.

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE ME AND MY KAZUHARU ALONE I WILL SEND YOU TO THE HOSTPITAL OR AN EARLY GRAVE!" She then turned to Kazuharu.

"IF YOU DON'T BE MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN THEN YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS HER! AM I CLEAR!" They both nodded and Tohru ran out of the house.

(A/N: She didn't include what people were saying but I just put them there so you wouldn't be confused)

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kyo without thinking barged into her room to find her face-down on the bed.

**OKAY! AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I CONTINUE THE STORY. BYE! :D**


	5. The Shocking Truth

_**Okay I'm back with chapter 5! I didn't update because I still have school and I just never have time. Well enjoy.**_

__Kyo stood motionless and frozen when he saw Tohru face-down on the bed. She lifted her head up and slowly rose up. She then turned to face Kyo.

"Kyo-kun, I have something to tell you." Tohru started and she told Kyo the whole story. Kyo, who was a little mad that she didn't tell them sooner but actually felt bad.

"Well, don't worry about it. Because I have an idea." Tohru's eyes widened at his words.

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna beat her up."

"Nope. I'll just produce amnesia."

"That's even worse!"

"Fine, fine. I was kidding about that one but if you don't want to learn my true plan then..."

"No! Please tell me!" He bent over and whispered it in her ear. She laughed a little but then got serious.

"He will kill you if you make him do that."

"Eh, who cares? At least he will have a _friend_." A smirk was born on Kyo's lips. She was chuckling now. She went over to her window that was open the whole time.

"Hold on a minute. I'll close my window, it's getting chilly." Tohru said gripping the window frame. She looked outside and saw a figure coming towards the window. She reconized that figure. She shrieked and jumped up causing her to hit her head under the window. The figure put a figure to it's lips telling her to be quiet. Kyo reacted quickly.

"Tohru! What happened? Is someone there?" Kyo went behind Tohru to look out the window but she pushed him back.

"No it's nothing! I ah... yeah I saw someone but it was just some people walking home. Nothing to worry about." Kyo didn't buy it. He looked out the window and saw nothing.

"Whoever it was, they're gone now."

"Oh! It's very late, you should go to bed." it was late. It was 10:30 PM.

"Good night Tohru." Kyo said leaving the room.

"Good night Kyo-Kun!" Tohru sighed happily.

"Thanks for covering for me." said a voice. Tohru instantly turned around and almost let out a blood curdling scream but bit her tounge to keep her from doing so.

"H-Haru-san! What are you doing here?" Tohru said above a whisper.

"I came to see you and talk to you about somethings..." Kazuharu said brushing his shaggy brown bangs from his eyes. Kyo heard someones voice and it was NOT Tohru's. He went back and leaned against the door listening.

"Oh? And what do you want to talk to me about? Is Kiriei-san treating you good?"

"Nope... shes's treating me horribly. She's only using me as her sex toy."

"And Haru-san, I wanted to tell you something for a while but you can go finish up with what you have to say."

"And get this... she's PREGNANT!" Tohru's eyes grew wide and legs turned into jello and fell onto the bed. Now there was tears in her eyes.

"W-w-well, I bet y-you will be a great f-father." Tohru said struggling between tears.

"Don't be too down," Kazuharu said with a smile, "I'm not even the father." Tohru's eyes shot open.

"EEEEHHHH?"

"Yeah... the real father is Onizumi."

"HIM? I THOUGHT SHE HATED HIM!"

"Yeah, she always says he was a nerd but she soon got "attracted" to him.."

"What a fucking whore." they both said together.

"And Haru-san, I needed to tell you something very important."

"Yeah?" he was sounding worried.

"I-I was pregant..." after she said that a long scilence was between them.

"What do you mean you _were?_"

"I was pregnant until Kiriei threw me on the table causeing me to lose the baby." she looked like she was about to cry. He was in rage. He went over to her and crushed her to his chest.

"I AM SO ANGRY AT HER! I SWEAR I COULD KILL THAT ASSHOLE!"

"No it's okay... it was better that I'm not."

"What? How can you say that! My child just died because of that monster!"

"Yeah but then it would cause a lot more problems." Kyo was hearing everything and stood frozen in shock. _This is to much! This is killing me!_


	6. The Encounter With Kiriei

**OOOOOO! Did you like the surprise of Tohru who was pregnant? Well, so far this is my longest Fanfiction and my best. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Kazuharu noticed a dark shadow behind Tohru's door, he flinched.

"Uh... oh crap it's 11:00! I better get home before I'll be _abused_ again." Tohru cringed at the memory when he was being brutally whipped by his parents when he was 9 and she was 8.

"Oh!" she cried, "I'm sorry to have keep you waiting! I hope you return home safely... and not beaten half to death..." she trailed off and had deep sorrow in her voice.

"Hehe, it's alright Tohru-chan. You know you don't have to apologize for everything." he leaned over and kissed her cheek and she was beet red. He was about to climb over the window until he stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Kiriei is making a party. It's not a baby shower but she said she would yell out the big annoncement at the end. It's this Saturday."

"A-and I wasn't invited..." she said with a slight frown.

"Nope, she only invited me and I want you to do something to make her wish she didn't" Kazuharu said walking closer to her. Tohru took a step back.

"Oh no I can't! You know I'm not that kind of person who does things like that."

"Aww," he said teasingly, he lifted her chin to make her eyes look into his, "where's that girl who had Kyoko's temper be? I really missed her."

"Mom..." she started, "but I don't see the point in it and I also promised myself that I won't act like my mother again. I will only copy her good side."

"But this could be an opratunity! At least this will avenge the pain she has put us through."

"Hmm, okay Haru-san, anything for you," Tohru said but then her voice deepened with her mother's personality, "just don't expect me to hold back." she said with an evil grin and an ominous chuckle even for her. It was also scary to him.

"That's my girl!" he said chuckling. _What am I even saying?_ Tohru thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a warm, soft pair of lips meet hers.

"I gotta jump, bye Snug Bug." he smiled at her blushing face when she heard her nickname he made for her when they were little, "I love you, oh and also meet me in front of the school tomorrow."

"Okay and bye! I love you too!" she beamed. He gave her one last smile and jumped out of the window and into the night. Tohru turned around and noticed a dark shadow in front of her door. She opened the door and Kyo quickly made it look like he just arrived there.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing out of bed! It's almost 12:00 in the morining a-" Kyo stopped her babblling by grabbing her and embrasing her tightly against his chest. She felt uncomfortable and thought this was wrong. She returned the hug but pulled away moments after that.

"Kyo-kun... what was that for?" she asked but he did not answer. He turned around and said 'Good Night' to her and went to bed. He hugged her because he was feeling sorry for all the pain she was going throught, and maybe losing her baby was the worst thing of all. He knew he had to pester her with questions soon. Tohru who was still confused by the hug went to bed and remembered everything that happened when Kazuharu came into her room through the window. _Meet me in front of the school tomorrow_ was all that played in her head. _I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about when we meet.'_ Kyo just hoped that this "Kiriei" person would soon go away and stop manipulating Tohru. He loved Tohru with all his heart and loved her this way since she accepted him when he was in his other form. Even though he knew that Tohru wasn't his and she had Kazuharu, he still won't give up. He also had a feeling their relationship won't last long for how things were going.

The next day Tohru, Kyo and Yuki (who had slept through everything that happened last night) were downstairs eating breakfast and was about to go to school. They got out the door and was walking down the street. To Tohru's surprise, she saw Kiriei storming up to her. She felt this was her chance to put Kyo's plan nto action but she was too scared that it might backfire and BOOOYYY was she angry.

"HONDA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Kiriei screamed causing birds to fly out of the trees and she was running up to Tohru with her pregnant belly infront of her. Tohru stared at it. _'It's already noticeable?'_

"I-I'm going to school Kiriei-san." Tohru said with obvious annoyance in her tone of voice.

"I KNOW THAT YOU DICK I DON'T WANT YOU GOING TO SCHOOL!" everyone stood shocked at her sudden apperance. _'So this is Kiriei.'_ Yuki and Kyo thought.

"I don't have to listen to you so exuse me while I go." Tohru said with her eyebrows crossed in a fit of rage and she pushed through Kiriei.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Kiriei who was the most furious she's been all day grabbed Tohru by the legs and hung her upside down.

"AHHHHHH! LET! ME! GO! AHHHH FUCK LEAVE ME ALONE KIRIEI-SAN!" Tohru was screaming at the top of her lungs that everyone on the street came out of their houses to see what was going on. Kyo and Yuki stared in astonishment at what was happening and at Kiriei's strength. They were too scared to do anything and they're still processing what's happening right in front of their eyes. Some people got out their phones to call the cops but Kiriei gave them a glare and growled. The people dropped their phones. Yuki was the first one to do something. He stepped right in front of Kiriei and confronted her.

"YOU LEAVE HONDA-SAN ALONE!" he kicked her in the head and she shot right into the brick wall. She slowly opened her eyes to see the handsome boy before her eyes. She blushed a light pink and stared at him. _'He's soooo cute! Man I think I'm in love! Wait... why was he walking with Tohru and a orange haired dude?'_ she glanced at Kyo who's hair was still a mystery to her. She let him hit, punch, kick and yell intimidating things at her (hmm so it is true, girls really do go easy on you if you're cute :B she was way stronger then him).

"NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HER EVER AGAIN!" Yuki screamed and left her on her hands and knees. The cat and rat went along walking to school leaving the two girls. Tohru, letting her selflessness get the best of her, walked over to Kiriei to see if she was okay.

"Kiriei-san! Are you alright! Is the baby okay!" Tohru rambled questions.

"Uhmp.. huh? Oh I'm alright and so is the baby." Kiriei replied.

"Oh good! I was getting worried, and why didn't you want me to go to school?"

"I pestered 'Haru with questions when he got home. He didn't reply to some of the texts I sent him. I didn't want you to go to school because I made him tell me that he wanted to talk with you in front of school and I didn't want that."

"Oh come on! You can't be on his back everytime!"

"Well enough about that... who was that boy you were walking with?" Kiriei asked glancing at Yuki.

"Huh? Oh! You mean Yuki right?"

"Yuuuuukkiiii ^-^! Ohhhhh such a cute name!" Tohru sweat dropped.

"You-like-him?"

"He's the cutest boy I've ever seen! Wait a minute... why were you walking with him?"

"Well you see, we live together and-"

"YOU LIVE WITH HIM? WHAT THE HELL?" Kiriei said cutting her off. Tohru flinched.

"We are in the same class and we happen to be very close friends."

"You don't love him do you? IF YOU DID I'LL CHOP THAT PRETTY GIRL HEAD OFF YOUR NECK AND COOK IT!"

"No, nooo. I just like him as a brother."

"Well he's not in a relationship is he?"

"Nope he's totally available."

"Great! I should invite him to my party and get him to like me."

"You might have a low chance because he already hates you and he's in love with someone else."

"WHO? OOOO WHEN I FIND THAT GIRL I WILL MAKE SURE SHE NEVER WALKS AGAIN!" Tohru's hair stood on end and her eyes were big as ostrich eggs and her jaw was wide open.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHH? I DON'T KNOW! WELL, I'M LATE SO BYE!" she dashed down the street to catch up with Kyo and Yuki.

**Did you like it? Yeah, this chapter was pretty strange and I keep making Tohru OOC. This chapter was pretty long and it was meant to be 10x longer but then I thought _'Eh? Who would read anything this long?'_ so I cut it shorter, I was also lazy and tired XC. Well bye and remember to review!**


	7. Tohru's Plan

**Heyyyy it's me xSherrykinz back with another chapter. I don't know how long I will continue this but if I want it very long, I would say 30 chapters. On the other chapter (I was referring to what alexis24842 asked me) when Kiriei hung Tohru upsaide down. Yeah she was wearing a skirt but it had shorts in it. Did you really think I would let the boys and the other people see her underwear? That's too pervy x.x. Anyways some people seemed to be a Kazuharu hater, so to give you an idea of what he looks like uh... think of him looking like... HOJO FROM INUYASHA? IDK! Enjoy this chapter ;D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

As Tohru ran to catch up with the cat and the rat, she was already out of breath. So far already!. The boys pivoted their heads when they heard panting behind them. They already felt bad for leaving her.

"Honda-san, I'm sorry for leaving you with her..." Yuki said apologeticly.

"Hehe yeah. If you left her wih Kiriei another second, she would skin her to a bone!" Kyo said, laughing at his joke.

"DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT IT!" Yuki snapped.

"No no Yuki-kun, it's alright." Tohru said with her normal cheerful tone.

"The cat's right. There's no telling what she could have done to you. Did she hurt you?"

"Nope, not at all. I actually learned something new about her."

"What is it?"

"You won't like it..." Tohru said drooping her head.

"Huh?" Tohru went over to Kyo and whispered something in his ear. He too was surprised that the plan was falling into place by itself. He smirked and looked at Yuki with devious eyes. Yuki's expression was like this: O.o. As they approached school, Tohru noticed Kazuharu waving his hand violently for her. The boys saw where she was looking at.

"Exuse me please? You can go to class without me, I'll be fine." Tohru said.

"Okay. Bye!" the cat and rat said as they walked into the building. She went over to where Kazuharu was.

"What took you so long!" Kazuharu said but not in an angry tone.

"Sorry Haru-san but... I just ran into Kiriei-san on the way here." Kazuharu paled.

"WHAT? TELL ME EVERY DETAIL!"

"We don't have time, there's too much details and just tell me what you wanted to talk with me about."

"Oh, well, have you seen Onizumi lately?"

"Well now that you mention it, no."

"You shouldn't call him a nerd anymore."

"Huh?"

"It's for two reasons. 1: Kiriei would kill you. 2: He's one of the popular guys."

"That's great!"

"That dude just got some major upgrade."

"But anyways, I better warn you, Kiriei might have fallen for someone else." Tohru said that as soon as the first bell rang. 'Haru was burning up. He spotted Tohru walking away but he grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him.

"Wh-o?"

"My friend Yuki Sohma. You got some major competition." she giggled and was about to continue walking to class when 'Haru stepped in front of Tohru.

"But it's a good thing isn't it? She won't have to keep tabs on me anymore when she's in love with Yuki! I will finally be free of her and be with you again!"

"She still doesn't want us to be together and besides, Yuki doesn't love her back so when he rejects her, she will go back to pestering you." Tohru explained with a completely faded smile. Just then the late bell rang.

"EEEEYAAAHHH! I GOTTA HURRY! YOU BETTER GO TO YOUR CLASS TOO SINCE SENIOR STUFF IS HARD!" Tohru dashed into the building and into the classroom. 'Haru sighed and just took his walking into the building.

...

The trio arrived home and started doing homework, studying, eating etc. _Oh tomorrow is the party_ Tohru thought. Her thoughts were then interrupted by Yuki's words.

"Are you okay Honda-san? You seem troubled." instead of answering Yuki's question, she turned to face both of the boys and said what she had to say.

"Yuki, Kyo!" they both seemed a little surprised because that was the first time she said their names without the honorific."how would you two like to have a little fun with me tomorrow at 8:00?" she said with a smirk. They both just stared at her with blank stares plastered on their faces. They knew that this would not be good.

"So is that a yes, no?" she was starting to get very impatient now.

"Um.. okay?" Yuki said, being the first to speak.

"Sure, if you said it will be fun..." Kyo said sounding not sure.

"Good! With you guys there it will really spice things up a bit!" Tohru said enthusaistically.

"What-do-you-mean?" they both said with fear in them.

"Oh nothing! All I can promise is someone won't be happy!" she laughed like a menace.

"When you put it that way it makes me regret saying yes." Kyo said.

"Sorry Honda-san." Yuki said.

"Aww come on! Just please come with me tomorrow?"

"Okay fine..." they said like in a whisper.

"Whoop!" _Just watch out Kiriei. Hope you enjoy your nasty surprise!_

**So did you like it? Yes, I know it was a little boring but this is just preparing for the juicy stuff for the next chapter. All I can say is that it will be a DOOZY and yeah yeah say that it was the stupidest part of the story... blah, blah. The next chapter was something I was randomly thinking to put some humor in this story. It's very sassy. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, well... YOUR WRONG! Remember to review because I love hearing from you guise! R&R!**


	8. A Night To Remember

**OMFG IT'S CHAPTER 8 DUN DUN DUN DUN! I knew I would have to do this one day and here it is. Just don't hate me if you hate this chapter because this was something that I randomly thought of. Enjoy, OR DIE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, Yuki would end up with someone better then Machi -.-**

The teens were getting ready for the party the next day. It was now 7:00 and they were almost ready. Tohru was dressed in light green from head to toe. She was wearing a green baseball cap, green dressy overalls with gold buttons on the handles, a pocket in the middle of her chest area and heart patterns on the bottom. She was also wearing green hi-tops and she was holding a microphone in her right hand.

"What exactly are you gonna do with that?" Yuki asked Tohru. He was wearing a black collared shirt with some of the buttons undone and had a pair of torn, faded blue jeans.

"Just you wait and see!" she replied with a smirk. Two minutes later Kyo came out with a black, punk rock shirt with dark blue jeans and it has a chain hanging down at the side.

"Are we leaving now?" Kyo asked the second he came close to them.

"We are leaving as soon as-" her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. She skipped over to the door and slowly opened it. A huge grin appered on her face when she saw just the guy she was waiting for, Kazuharu.

"HARU-SAN!" she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly while he giggled at her sudden action. The cat and rat just crossed their arms and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Hello there Tohru-chan! It's so good to be here." she said politely.

"Are you ready?" Tohru asked with her evil grin.

"Sure.. but I still can't believe I agreed to this. This is more devious than I thought, even for your standards."

"Come on it'll be fun! Besides, we won't be alone. We got these two." she winked at them.

...

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTAY!" Kiriei screamed into her microphone and the crowd roared raising their bottles and cups into the air.

"Oh no you're not!" Tohru said yelling into the microphone. The crowd immidiatly turned scilent and stared at the petite girl.

"WHAT THE? TOHRU!"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course its me, Tohru Honda!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! ?"

"Let me explain in a different way." the turned her face towards the DJ and gave him a smile and a wink. Kiriei sat motionless on her chair was she watched what Tohru was doing.

**Tohru's Song **

_Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?_

_Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!_

_All eyes on you tonight_

_So let's toast to you, you got so much to prove_

_And you say, everyone's got a price_

_That's how you get your way if not there's hell to pay_

_You're gonna huff and puff and blow the whole house down_

_Don't they know you're the king of the castle_

_The nerve of some people_

_To think we're all equal_

_911 it's me to the rescue_

_If I don't speak who's gonna tell you_

_Oh yea I gotta let you know_

_*Tohru jumps on Kiriei's table earning a gasp from her and a very shocked expression and Tohru did some dance moves*_

_I'm here to crash your paaaarty!_

_You think you're the star of the show_

_But I'm about to let you know_

_I'm here to crash your party_

_The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all_

_Before I crashed your party_

_Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?_

_Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!_

_You're so misunderstood_

_Cause you're so complex, you and your complex_

_And you claim you're so low key_

_Well you coulda fooled me, miss TMZ!_

_Come on show em how you huff and puff and blow the whole house down_

_Don't they know you're the king of the castle_

_The nerve of some people_

_To think we're all equal_

_911 it's me to the rescue_

_If I don't speak, who's gonna tell you?_

_Oh yea I gotta let you know_

_I'm here to crash your party_

_You think you're the star of the show_

_But I'm about to let you know_

_I'm here to crash your party._

_The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all_

_Before I crashed your party._

_Who do you think you are, a super s-t-a-r?_

_Who do you think you are, you can kiss my oh my god!_

_Sittin' on the top of the world you got the best view_

_Livin' life with a cheat sheet, nobody test you, huh?_

_Your mind is a mess, heart is a chess piece_

_Movin' down the board now I'm takin' down the king of the castle_

_While I'm on top of this beat I dazzle_

_How could you ever conceive I'd razzle up - 'nuff of that beef_

_Now I'm gonna tweak out - now you better peace out_

_Cause I gotta full house, yeah baby_

_Four of a kind, there's no room in my life for an ego your size_

_I'm here to crash your party_

_You think you're the star of the show_

_But I'm about to let you know:_

_I'm here to crash your party._

_The bigger you are the harder you fall, oh you had it all_

_Before I crashed your party_

The crowd was howling! Cherring on Tohru and laughing at Kiriei. 'Haru, Yuki and Kyo was laughing until their bellies were hurting at what Tohru did, Kiriei's face, and when Tohru said, "Kiss my, oh my god!"

"DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HER FACE? IT WAS PRICELESS!" 'Haru said laughing and barley even being clear to what he was saying.

"Tohru's performance was AMAZING!" Kyo said still struggling with words and tears in his eyes.

"Did you see what happened after she jumped on the table?" Yuki said who now fell to to the floor. Kiriei's face was red hot and steam was coming out of her ears.

"You just got PWNED!" hollered a voice.

"She REALLY put the moves on you Kiriei!" shouted another voice. Kiriei stormed over to Tohru and hollered,

"YOU DID NOT JUST CRASHED THIS PARTY!"

"Oh I believe I did!" Kiriei was now growling and she was angrier than a bull.

"MY TURN!" she grabbed a microphone and began to yell intimidating things to Tohru.

"After you hear this, you will bow down to me BITCH! I am the female weezy (LOL NIKI X3)!" Tohru and the boys just stood there, not believing what she was doing and it was not according to plan.

**Kiriei's song**

_Uh yo yo_

_I get it crackin' like a bare back_

_Bitch talkin' she the queen when she lookin' like a lab rat_

_I'm Kiriei you Tohru_

_Come on, bitch_

_You see where Kazuaru at?_

_Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches_

_You can suck my diznik, if you take this just is_

_You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses_

_Yeah they know what this is_

_Yep it is the business_

_I pull up and I'm stuntin_

_But I ain't a stunt man_

_Yes I'm rockin' Jordan's_

_But I aint a jump man_

_Bitches play the back_

_Cause they know that I'm the front man_

_Put me on a dollar_

_Cause I'm who they trustin'_

_Ayo SB_

_What the fuck's good?_

_We ship platinum_

_Them bitches is chuckin' wood_

_Them nappy headed hoes_

_But my kitchen good_

_I wish I wish I wish I wish I wish a bitch woooould (how can she hold her breath for so long O.O?)_

_You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe (Repeat)_

_(Stupid, stupid)_

_Look Bubbles, go back to your habitat_

_MJ gone and I ain't havin' that_

_How you gon' be the stunt double_

_To the nigga monkey_

_Top of that I'm in the phantom_

_Lookin' hella chunky_

_Ice my wrists and I piss on bitches_

_You can suck my diznik, if you take this just is_

_You don't like them disses, give my ass some kisses_

_Yeah they know what this is_

_Yep it is the business_

_Cause I pull up in that Porse_

_But I aint a Rossi_

_Pretty bitches only can get in my posse_

_Yes my name is Roman_

_Last name is Zolanski_

_But no relation to Roman Polanski_

_Hey yo Baby Bop_

_Fuck you and your EP_

_Who's gassin this hoe?_

_BP_

_Hmm think_

_123 do the Kiriei Shanaka blink!_

_Got these hoes so busted_

_These hoes is so crusty_

_You bitches is my sons_

_And I'on want custody_

_You a stupid hoe, you a you a stupid hoe (Repeat)_

_(Stupid, stupid)_

_If you cute_

_If you stupid, eat my cuka roll_

_Put ya cape on you a superhoe_

_2012 I'm at the superbowl_

_Stupid hoes is my enemy_

_Stupid hoes is so wack_

_Stupid hoes should've befriended me_

_Then she coulda probably came back_

_(Repeat)_

_You're a stupid hoe (repeat)_

_I said fuck a stupid a stupid hoe (repeat)_

_I am the female weezy_

The crowd stood dead scilent with jaws dropped and and this expression: O_O. They all were wondering WHAT THE HELL IS A SONG LIKE THAT? WHAT KIND OF A SONG IS THAT? Tohru and the boys were dead shocked. Kiriei smirked at their reactions and her girlfriends were doing bratty snickering as if they were snotty rich kids. Tohru immidiatly snapped out of her trance and picked up her microphone. She turned to her left where 'Haru was at and whispered something in his ear. He passed it down to Yuki and Kyo and they all looked at each other and they all had evil grins on their faces.

"THE BATTLE IS NOT OVER YET!" Tohru announced proudly throwing her microphone into the air and gripping it tightly.

"Just sit down hoe!" and her girlfriends snickered again. Instead of listening, Tohru grabbed 3 more microphones and thre them to 'Haru, Yuki and Kyo.

"You know I can't stand to lose. I demand a rematch!"

"Whatever." that was all she needed.

**Their Song**

_Haru: Take, take it all_

_Tohru: T-t-take the credit cards_

_Yuki:Take everything tonight_

_Kyo: Na na na come on, come on_

_Tohru: Never gonna stop,_

_Tohru: I'll risk it all, I'll risk it all again_

_Haru: Take it all_

_Kyo: Take the house_

_Tohru: Take my car_

_Yuki: Take the change in my pocket_

_Tohru: I'm a superstar_

_Haru: Never gonna stop_

_Kyo: Let it happen_

_Tohru: Watch me dance until the world go_

_Haru: Boom boom boom boom boom boom all again_

_All: Let the world go_

_All: Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom_

_Kyo: booo-ooo-ooom!_

_All: Let the world go_

_Yuki: Boom boom boom boom boom boom_

_Tohru: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_Kyo: Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom_

_Tohru: But I've got to let it go_

_Haru: Maybe it's hard_

_Yuki: We will never be never be broken and scarred_

_Tohru: There's no way I'm turning back_

_Kyo: Here's the situation_

_Haru: Got this feeling that you can't fight_

_Kyo: Been to every nation_

_Yuki: The city is on fire tonight_

_Haru:You wanted control_

_Kyo: But you're a liar!_

_Kyo: And now everything is on fire_

_Tohru: Don't underestimate things like this_

_Kyo: Me and all the other kids don't give a (do-don't give a)_

_Yuki: K-kiss kiss it all k-k-kiss it all away_

_Tohru: If there's nothing left,_

_Tohru: Baby I was born this way_

_Haru: Easy come, easy go_

_Tohru: Think I forgot to say_

_Kyo: Never gonna stop_

_All (for this stanza): Dancing til the world go_

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom all again_

_Let the world go_

_Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom booo-ooo-ooom!_

_Let the world go_

_Boom (woohoo) boom boom boom (woohoo) boom boom_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom_

_But I've got to let it go_

_Tohru: We could have had it all_

_Haru: We could have had everything tonight_

_Kyo: There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Haru: and I ain't afraid to show it show it show it_

_Yuki: I just can't get enough_

_Kyo: Ooo, burn burn burn burn burn down in flames_

_Tohru: ignite the fire_

_Kyo: Ooo, burn burn burn burn burn down in flames_

_Tohru: Like the 4th of July_

_All: Booo-ooo-ooom!_

_Kyo:I got my pop, I got my dance I got that rock and roll_

_Kyo: You can take everything but you can't take my soul_

_Tohru: Never gonna stop,_

_Tohru: I'll risk it all, I'll risk it all again_

_Haru: Take it all_

_Yuki: Take the house_

_Kyo: Take my car_

_Haru: Take the change in my pocket_

_Tohru: I'm a superstar_

_Tohru: We ain't stoppin'_

_Tohru: Never gonna stop_

_Tohru: Let it happen_

_All (whole thing): Keep on dancing til the world go_

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom all again_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom booo-ooo-ooom in a hopeless place_

_Let the world go_

_Boom (woohoo) boom boom boom (woohoo) boom boom_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom_

_But I've got to let it go_

_Let the world go_

_*whistle*_

_All (whole thing): boom boom boom boom boom boom_

_Sometimes it lasts, but sometimes the world go..._

_*whistle*_

_aaaahh_

_All (whole thing): Boom boom boom boom boom boom all again_

_Now we're standing side by side_

_Boom boom boom boom ba doom boom boom boom booo-ooo-ooom in a hopeless place_

_Take, take it all, t-t-take the credit cards_

_Boom boom boom boom boom boom_

_Take everything tonight_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny_

_boom boom boom_

_Never gonna stop,_

_Let the world go booo-ooo-ooom in a hopeless place_

_Haru: The show goes on_

_Tohru:every night and day_

_Kyo: The dream goes on_

_Tohru: standing side by side_

_Yuki: all again_

The crowd roared and hollered louder than Tohru's roars and screams. Kiriei stared at them with her eyes and eyebrows twitching madly. She marched over to Tohru and grabbed Tohru's shirt and brought her up to her face.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THIS!"

"Face it, I won fair and square."

"We will let the audience decide."

"Okay ladies and gentelmen, hores and sluts! Who is the winner? Vote: Me?" everyone stood scilent but only her girlfriends were cheering for her. Kiriei, finally admitting defeat, sighed and said,

"What about Tohru and these guys?" and everyone cheered and hollered. The 4 were ecstatic! Some of the auidence member went over to them and lifted their arms into the air to declare them champions.

The four of them were walking home and talking.

"That was the time of my life!" Tohru beamed.

"I never felt this good in years!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Thank you for bringing me Tohru!" Kyo said, obvious chipper and gave Tohru a little noogie on the head and she giggled.

"We really showed her, huh Tohru-chan?" 'Haru asked.

"We sure did." Tohru replied smiling and they spent the rest of the night laughing and talking about the night of their lives.

**HERE IT FINALLY IS! PHEW! I posted this earlier than I wanted to and it took me guts to do it. So... I won't update until I get 10 REVIEWS ON THIS TOTALING 30! That's the price it is since I'm not getting many anymore. Good luck :P. P.S. I don't own the songs used in this chapter.**  
><strong>Songs used:<strong>  
><strong>Crash your party: By Karmin <strong>

**Stupid Hoe: By Nikki Manaj**

**World Go Boom: By DJ Earworm **

**Go check them out! They're epic :3!**


	9. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I AM FINALLY BACK WITH THE STORY! ACK! I SWEAR, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY SINCE IT WASN'T UPDATED MORE THAN TWO WEEKS AGO! At least it's back now. Enjoy and there will be surprises here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

It's been two weeks since the four of them crashed Kiriei's party. Whenever Kiriei saw Tohru, she would shoot a I'm-gonna-kill-you-for-what-you-did look, wheather Tohru noticed she was around or not. Even though that event was a thing of the past, they still remember that fun time and still talk about it even now. Right now the 3 of them were getting ready for school like always. Things were going well until they got a phone call early in the morning...

"Hello? This is Sohma residence, can I help you?" Tohru asked as she picked up the phone. The boys were on the stairs listening.

"Tohru, it's just me!" said a voice on the other end of the line.

"SHIGURE-SAN!" Torhu shrieked.

"SHIGURE!" The boys screamed when they stood up, bumped their heads on the low ceiling, and fell down the stairs on top of each other with Kyo on top.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yuki snapped, pushing Kyo off of him. Tohru put the phone on speaker.

"My, my, my. What have our two gay little boys been doing?" Shigure teased after he heard them fall down and what Yuki said. They both paled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAY YOU NASTY BASTARD!" Kyo snapped grabbing the phone.

"WAIT... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _OUR TWO LITTLE BOYS_?" Yuki asked, grabbing the phone from Kyo while Shigure gave a weak little laugh.

"Tohru is like my wife and you two boys are our children!" Tohru was beet red and everybody's hair was sticking out with a sweatdrop. There was a long, dead scilence.

"I SWEAR! WHEN YOU COME BACK, YOUR LEGS WILL BE UP YOUR ASS!" Kyo torchered.

"AHHH WIFEY! Kyo-Kyo is scaring me!" Shigue said to Tohru while giving a fake cry.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO!"

"Alright my son, can you please give the phone to mommy so I can talk to her?" Kyo was fuming and Tohru snatched the phone from him.

"S-so what did you want to talk to me about?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Well when I went over to Akito's estate, I told her I had a present for her but then I realized I left it at home and she threw a hissy fit." Shigure laughed.

"Oh thats terrible!" Tohru cried.

"That Akito... SOOOO CLASSIC!" Kyo snorted.

"Akito is on one her daily temper tantrums, why am I not surprised?" Yuki joked.

"So I'll be back home in the afternoon when you guys come from school and I'll retrieve the present and go back to Akito's!" Tohru gave one of her happy squeals while the cat and rat gave their annoyed grunts.

"I can't wait to see you again after 3 long months!" Tohru said happily.

"I hope you get run over by a bus." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Just pray that aliens come and abduct you." Kyo smirked.

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO MEAN!" Shigure cried and hung up.

"Now let's go to school." Tohru said as all three of them walked out the door.

...

They were at school and Tohru ran up to Uo and Hana.

"Hey guys! I haven't talked with you guys in a while." Tohru said.

"Good that you're here. Have you seen the new scary movie, Paranormal Activity 3?" asked Uo.

"I think you should watch it and try it out." said Hana in her usual monotone voice, "Arisa and I already watched it and I was the one who think we should watch it in the first place."

"Yeah because she is pretty scary herself. So I want you to watch it tonight kay?" urged Uo, giving Tohru the DVD case.

"Nah, I'm not into scary stuff." Tohru replied nonchalantly.

"Just watch it or watch it with someone. Hey, where has Kazuharu been? I miss seeing him."

"I don't know. I haven't seen him until 3 days ago."

"He's at home, hiding under the bed and Kiriei has brought Onizumi with her." Hana said. Tohru and Uo sweatdropped.

"He's really scared of her huh?" Uo laughed, "watch the movie okay Tohru?"

...

The 3 of them were at home. 1 hour later there was a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" Tohru called as she opened the door.

"KONICHIWA SHIGURE-SAN!" Tohru hugged him to death with tears in her eyes.

"And hello there my little flower." Shigure smiled. When they pulled away, Shigure got a good look at her. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw her breast. He thought there was maybe naughty activity and just then Yuki and Kyo came down.

"Oh Tohru! You naughty, naughty, naughty girl! You're cheating on me already?" Shigure gasped, clearly being over dramatic.

"HUH?" Tohru said growing red and her knees shaking.

"So Tohru who was it?" he asked walking up to her while she steps back.

"Who have you been sleeping with? Clearly it can't be any of these two." she put her hand over her mouth. She was turning the reddest she has ever been in her life and all the teenagers were trembling. Shigure gave her a you-better-tell-me-the-truth-or-else look.

"N-nobody.." she said still trembling.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! IT'S NOT ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Kyo snapped, grabbing Shigure by the collar of his shirt.

"Well back to buisness. I'll go get Akito's present and be out of your way before you know it." Shigure said with his usual peppy talk.

"GOOD." the boys said together. Shigure then retrieved a small box wrapped in pink gift wrapping paper. It had a Sakura flower design printed all over it.

"What's in it?" Tohru asked with full attention.

"It's a diamond ring." Shigure replied with a wink. Everyone gasped.

"OH MY KAMI! YOU'RE GONNA PROPOSE TO AKITO!" Kyo asked with some little happiness.

"CONGRATS!" Tohru cried with tears in her eyes.

"THIS IS AMAZING! NOW SHE WILL FINALLY LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuki said enthusiastically with his hands balled up in a fist.

"N-now don't congrats me yet!" Shigue said waving his hand, "I still have to propose to her and see if she says yes."

"Well good luck!" Tohru beamed.

"See you in 3 more months!" Shigure waved and went out the door.

"By the way, I gotta ask you guys something, eh." Kyo said.

"What is it?" Yuki and Tohru asked together.

"Did you know that I am half Canadian eh O_O?"

"WHAT!"

(LMAO I'M SORRY! KYO'S NOT CANADIAN THAT'S ANOTHER RANDOM MOMENT! HEHEHE I'M EVIL :P)

...

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru asked walking up to him.

"Yes, what is it Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Can you watch this movie with me?" Tohru asked showing him the cover of the DVD case. When he read the title, he looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Why do you wanna watch this!" Kyo yelled trying not to lose his temper completely.

"Come on please?" Tohru gave him pleading eyes.

"Okay fine but don't blame me if you get scared to death." Kyo joked as he slid in the DVD in the player. As the movie was playing, she would give the occasional yelps and screams and that means Kyo has to hug her close so stop her from screaming so much. As a ghost popped out from behind a bush in the movie, she screamed and fell off the couch causing them both to laugh. When someone was being murdered right before her eyes, she moved her hands to grab onto Kyo. Instead of grabbing onto his leg... she grabbed onto this little package inbetween his thighs. She was too scared to notice but Kyo was a deep scarlet. As more scary things started to happed her grip increased and it was hurting him. _Damn it! I don't know which is worse, the fact that she might rip my dick off or the fact that she's gripping it like that!_

"Tohru!" he yelled.

"Y-yes?" she with terror.

"Look at me." she looks at him.

"Now look where your hand is..." she looked where her hand was and her expression was looking like if she had seen a real ghost. She rocketed her hand away.

"IM SO SORRY!" she apologized over and over and ran to the kitchen leaving a dazed Kyo.

...

It was dinner time and Tohru was cooking dinner. The boys were doing homework and then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" called Kyo. He opened the door to find someone he never met before. Tohru saw who was at the door and dropped the dishes onto the floor, causing them to break and she was trembling badly with her eyes about to pop out of her head.

"Hi, may I speak with Miss Tohru Honda if she is home?" asked a female voice.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I could almost die laughing C:! The girl at the door will be someone you never met before and OBVIOUSLY know Tohru. It will be a very big surprise. Stay tuned for the next chapter to know who this mystery person is!**


	10. And the Mystery Girl is

**hey Hey HEY I'm back! I decided to make the new chapter today since my cousin really pissed me off today -_-... at least now you will know who the mystery girl will be! Enjoy :D!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

_**Random Moment**_

"Hey Yuki! Give me the car keys NOW!" Kyo yelled.

"And why would I do that?" Yuki asked.

"I need to drive over to school to pick up my backpack!"

"Wow, you're as careless as ever."

"JUST GIVE ME IT!" Kyo tackled Yuki and was struggling to get the keys out if Yuki's pocket. Yuki took off his pants, leaving him in his red boxers, and threw them out the window.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT RAT BOY!" Kyo was punching and kicking Yuki. Yuki grabbed onto Kyo's wrist and grabbed on his pants belt. Kyo kept groaning and screaming, trying to get away from Yuki that Tohru went down to see what was going on. As soon as she got the first nanosecond of them, she stood as still as a statue.

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHIGURE-SAN WAS RIGHT!" she screamed and ran away, leaving the two boys to stare at each other, confused.

_**End Random Moment. Note: Random Moments may continue as the story continues**_

"Uh... yeah she's home." Kyo said hesitantly.

"OH REALLY! Ah, I'm sorry. Forgive my outburst." the girl said apologeticly, "May I please come in?" Kyo stepped aside and let the girl take her first few baby steps into the huge house. The girl picked up her head and she sparkled as soon as she caught the first glimps at Tohru.

"TOHRUUUU!" the girl cried running up to Tohru.

"R-RISA?" Tohru stared at her in disbelief.

"RISA?" Yuki and Kyo gasped together, "So you know her!" Kyo asked. Risa picked Tohru up and hugged her tightly, causing Tohru to almost lose her breath.

"OH I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Risa cried with tears in her eyes.

"Y-yeah. I've missed you t-too." Tohru choked, "Can y-you please let g-go of me?" she let go of Tohru. Risa was about 1 inch taller than Tohru, had fluffy golden blonde hair that was around her neck and it was slightly uneven. She had the top layer of her hair tied into a little ponytail that stuck out to the top right side of her head and the ponytail holder was the color red (just think of her hair just like Rin that's from Inuyasha but just a little shorter). She was wearing baby blue motorcycle gloves that had the fingers cut off, wore a dark blue tank top with a baby blue sleeve less jacket. She also wore baby blue plaid skirt that went up to her knees and it had a thick pink belt around it. She had baby blue sneakers and violet eyes that were like Yuki's but lighter.

"Yeah, sorry sis." Risa laughed.

"SIS!" Yuki and Kyo cried, looking at Tohru and Risa wide eyed.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, this is my little sister Risa." Tohru smiled, pointing at Risa.

"You're only older by like 9 months!" Risa crossed her arms, "and yeah, nice to meet you guys too." she bowed respectfully to the two guys.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Risa." Yuki said politely.

"Nice to meet you too..." Kyo said half-heartly, "Tohru, you never told us you had a sister."

"Yeah and she doesn't even look like you." Yuki said, "Is your father blonde or something?" The two girls gave a weak laugh.

"Well..." Tohru began. They both sweatdropped and Tohru had a little blush on her cheeks.

"Tohru's mom was cheating on her father with mine..." Risa said, looking down feeling ashamed. The boy's eyes got really huge.

"TOHRU! I KNOW YOUR MOM WAS A YANKIE BUT COME ON! THAT'S LOW EVEN FOR HER!" Kyo yelled.

"Why would your mom do that!" Yuki yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get mad at Tohru! It's mom's own damn fault!" Risa glared at them and they stopped in their tracks.

"Anyways, Risa's father got mom pregnant with her and soon... dad found out." Tohru frowned.

"You're kidding me!" Kyo exclaimed. Yuki just stared at Tohru with disbelieving eyes.

"Dad got extremely upset and left mom with me and unborn Risa and..." tears started to well up in Tohru's eyes.

"Um, I'll tell you guys this part because Tohru's gonna have a breakdown." Risa said forcing a smile, "Her dad was so stressed out that it got him very sick and he just never got better." Tohru sobbed into her hands.

"Anyways," Risa continued, "the sickness got really bad and it killed him..." she put on a sad smile.

"Risa's father was blonde and he looks just like Risa exactly." Tohru informed, trying to get her mind off her dad, "She is actually half German too! Like Momiji!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" Kyo and Yuki said together.

"Wait, wait, wha? Who is Momiji?" asked Risa.

"Oh he's their cousins" Tohru answered.

"Oh." Risa looked at Kyo and Yuki, she looked as if she was studying them. She walked around them, inspecting every inch of them. "Um, since when have you been shacking up with these two?"

"I AM NOT!" Tohru started to yell but bit her tongue. "Anyways, how did you find me here?"

"I only have hypno eyes for YOU!" Risa winked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tohru asked.

"It's for me to know and you to keep stuffing cookies in your bra." Risa laughed. It soon became scilent.

"What up with your bizzare hair colors?" Risa asked breaking the scilence. She walked up to Kyo.

"Hahaha! You have the same hair color as my cat Gato!" Risa laughed as she ruffled Kyo's hair. (Okay I know Gato means cat in spanish but I couldn't think of anything else and Fluffy, Furball and that kind of stuff is SOOOO overused T_T).

"HEY STOP DOING THAT!" Kyo yelled. Risa flinched, "It's natural this color."

"Oh come on! Only a complete weirdo will be born with hair that color." Risa inquired.

"Why are you even here?" Kyo asked irratated.

"You know.. I'm not sure." she said innocently.

"Peh, why do I even bother?" Kyo crossed his arms, "After all, I'm talking to a blonde." he smirked. Risa let out a loud gasp and then let out a fierce growl.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" Risa grabbed onto Kyo's colar of his shirt and brought it up to her face.

"Wow... how cute. You actually know what you're a dumb blonde. You do know you're dumb for doing this." Kyo laughed. Risa's hand balled up into a fist and she drew it back.

"YOU BETTER TAKE IT BACK OR I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" she yelled threatning.

"OOOH! I'm SO scared."

"I am a devious person. If you get in my way... you will pay." she glared at him and so did he. That created a huge spark inbetween their eyes.

"OKAY KYO! DON'T MESS WITH RISA! YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Tohru cut inbetween them, causing the spark to vanish.

"How can you stand living with THAT guy?" Risa sighed.

"Just tell us why you're here?" Tohru asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Dad couldn't take it anymore so... he abandoned me." Risa said as she fought back tears, "That's why I spent like half the damn day looking for you!" Risa snapped, sharply turning to Tohru and stared at her, "I HAVE NO PLACE TO GO!" she was now sobbing. Tohru ran over and hugged her sister.

"It's ok it's ok! Anyways its been like 3 years since I last saw you!" Tohru said.

"Yeah and it's nice to see you. I need a place to stay." Risa was looking at her big sister for answers.

"Why not stay here!" Tohru suggested happily. Risa made fish lips.

"I don't wanna stay here with CARROT BRAINS!" Risa pouted, pointing at Kyo.

"I don't want that bitch staying here." Kyo said crossing his arms and turned away. Yuki slapped the back of Kyo's head.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR RAT!" Kyo barked.

"You must never talk about Ms. Risa that way. After all, she is Honda-san's little sister." Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Tohru's sister or not, she's still looks like a rat that crawled out of the sewer." Kyo smirked. Risa flipped Kyo over and stepped on his head.

"You talk that way about me again, you will never see another daylight." Risa said with her eyes flaming with her purple eye color and with some dark purple aura around her. Everybody stood shocked.

"Anyways Tohru," Risa said as she jumped off Kyo and and stood next to Tohru, "how can NOT live in this house without falling for either one of them?"

"EHHHH?" Tohru stared at Risa with her jaw dropped.

"I mean, LOOK AT THEM! They're SOOOO cute!" Risa gushed, "Except that guy." she glared at Kyo who gave a glare back in return. Risa walked up to Yuki.

"I never actually caught you name. What is it?" Risa asked with a little pink blush on her cheeks. Yuki then gave her smile that made her heart melt.

"My name is Yuki Sohma." he said politely.

"Well I know you know my name but I guess you don't know my last. It's not the same as Tohru's though," Risa glanced at Tohru before she continued, "It's Hokkaido. Risa Hokkaido." she hung her head down.

"Well that's a nice name." Yuki smiled.

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Anyways," she turned to Tohru, "do you have a bed layed out for me?"

"Oh I forgot!" Tohru ran all over the place looking for something, "I'LL GO SET IT UP! BE RIGHT BACK!" she dashed down the hallways. Risa's cell phone rang 2 minutes later. She answered to get a disturbing call...

"Hello?" Risa asked as she answered the phone.

"I know where you are." said a voice on the other end of the line. She reconized that voice. Risa's eyes grew as big as saucers. She was as still as a statue but coninued to listen.

"I know I'm sorry for what I did." the voice continued, "You have to come back. You know what will happen to you if you don't." the voice smirked, "I won't let you sleep at night. I will track you down and get you back myself. I'll stick my stuff right up your-" the phone got cut off as Risa dropped the phone and it crashed onto the hard ground, causing it to break. Her knees were shaking and she fell onto to ground.

"RISA!" the boys yelled as they ran over and picked her up.

"He's after me..." she said with very big eyes.

"WHO!" they both asked.

"He's after me..."

"WHO!"

"HE-IS-AFTER-ME!" she screamed as she ran into a corner, gripped both of her hands on both sides of her head and screamed as loud as she could,

"Oh bitte Gott hilf mir! Bitte rette mich vor all dem Bösen in dieser Welt! Ich bitte Sie! Verstecken Sie mich so gut wie möglich von all dem Leiden, das ich hatte, konnte in der Vergangenheit, dass ich heute noch einmal durchleben!" (Translation: "Oh please god help me! Please save me from all the evil in this world! I really beg of you! Hide me as best as you could from all the suffering I had in the past that I might relive today!") The boys stared in shock at what they are witnessing. Tohru rushed over and saw what Risa was doing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING NOW!" Kyo yelled at Tohru, demanding answers.

"You see, when she's really upset, German is all she can speak..." Tohru said as she looked at Risa. They boys stared at Risa in disbelief.

"Can you understand what she's saying?" Yuki asked at he kept staring at Risa who continued to scream German into the air.

"Nope..." Tohru walked over to Risa and sat down next to her at her left side.

"Whats wrong Risa?" Tohru asked. Risa had a waterfall of tears falling down her cheeks.

"TOHRU!" Risa yelled which cause Tohru to jump, "YOU GOTTA HIDE ME!"

**Phew finally! Man, this chapter felt like it took FOREVER to finish! At least you finally know who the mystery girl is. I know you guys are probably thinking "Who called Risa?" and "Why does she wanna hide?" All your answers will be answered in the next chapter! **


	11. Shopping Day

**Hi guys! I bet y'all missed me since I dissapeared for two months :O! There was test, school, new brother, *says about 109 more exuses*... phew. The good thing is that I'm back and and you don't have to hold your breath any longer ^_^. The truth is the story isn't going as how I planned but I'll work my way through :P enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

Tohru was utterly shocked.

"Hide you? From what?" she asked, her voice pregnant with concern.

"Hide me from-" Risa was so frantic that she lost her balance and fell backwards. She hit the back of her head and it hit so hard that she got knocked out. Tohru was immidiatly panicked.

"RISA! WAKE UP! ARE YOU OKAY!" Tohru was shaking her sister's seemingly lifeless body.

"Honda-san calm down!" Yuki immidiatly rushed to her side.

"SHE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW!" Tohru yelled at him so loud that he jumped a little.

"Psssshyeah. Nobody could die that easily unless your Justin Bieber." Kyo chuckled. Yuki glared at Kyo and stepped over to Risa. He put his ear over her mouth and heard and felt her breathing. Yuki nodded to them and stood up.

"I think I'll carry her up to the room." Yuki told them. He bent over and picked her up bridal style and layed her down on the bed.

"She'll be better in the moring." Yuki muttered to himself. He told everyone goodnight and went to bed. Kyo was about to leave when he noticed Tohru kneeling down on the floor and looking down with her eyebrows burried in anger and confusion.

"You gonna stay like that all night?" Kyo asked even though he was half joking. She didn't answer. He sighed and kneeled down in front of her.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" Tohru opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She tried again,

"I-I... I'm just so mad that someone actually made Risa that scared and make her wanna hide. That person caused her to suffer and now it's gonna happen again." Kyo continued to listen while Tohru poured her heart out, "I just wanna know... _who did this. Who caused her to be afraid of her own shadow? To run away? And most importantly, __**why?"**_She whispered that last part and tears fell from her face one by one. Kyo leaned over and hugged tight but gently. He didnt know what to say. There was nothing he can do to comfort her now (yeah B( we all know I'm corny.) He stood up and stretched out his arm to Tohru. Tohru held it and they both walked to their rooms.

...

Risa POV

_Ugh! Did someone turn on the lights? _I thought. I opened my eyes just a peek only to get blinded by sunlight. I cringed. I sat up and noticed something different, I wasn't on the living room floor! I looked around and saw I was in a normal room witch only a bed and a dresser that had a big mirror. What happened last night? I got off the bed and looked in the mirror. I was wearing yesterday's clothes and my hair was a little messy. I fixed my hair and dashed out the room. In the kitchen there was my older sister, Yuki and oh no... HIM!

"Good morning!" I beamed and everyone turned around to look at me. Everyone seemed happy but there was mostly relief.

"Good morning!" everyone replied and Tohru stepped right in front of me.

"Would you like anything for me to make for breakfast?" she asked politely.

"Anything's fine, I guess." I shrugged and she nodded and walked away. I turned my head and saw cat man looking at a calendar. My brain soon hatched an idea. I found a calculator and typed in 5318008 and snickering as I did. I approached him.

"Hey Kitty!" I said full of glee, "Look at this!" I showed him the calculator and he looked confused. I then turned it upside-down and his jaw dropped. Yuki then came over behind Kyo and saw it too. He made a face that looked like he saw someone throw up! I think it's cute.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE GIRL!" Kyo yelled and he started to chase me around. I laughed really hard around the house as he tried to catch me. Yuki just facepalmed.

Kyo POV

Dammit! Who knew this girl was that gross and even runs faster than me?

"COME BACK HERE!" I challenged as she was still laughing and running.

"Stop it you two!" Tohru yelled and we both stopped dead in our tracks, "Risa, after we eat, do you want to go to the mall with me and my friends? I recommend you come because you are gonna be staying here and you'll need new clothes."

"Sure..." Risa said slowly. She looked very uneasy.

**Did you like :)? By the way, if you're wondering what Risa looks like, here's a link to a drawing of her .net/fs71/f/2012/121/a/4/anime_girl_colored_by_ If you guys are wondering what the calculator said when Risa typed in the numbers, try it youself! Type in 5318008 and turn it upside-down. Then tell me what it says ;D**


	12. Shopping Day pt 2

**Oh... my... glob... its been an extremely long time since I last updated. I had no inspiration. Well I'm telling you this now, the last chapter will be an extremely long chapter because it will be the final :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tohru gave Risa a strange look but chose to ignore it.

"Great!" she said, "Yuki, Kyo, wanna come shopping too?"

"Whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do." Kyo said without looking up and still eating his breakfast.

"Why not? I've been wanting to buy a new kimono anyways." Yuki smiled, stood up and went to the sink to wash his plates.

"Yay! This day just got a whole lot better!" Tohru clapped her hands and took her and Risa's plate even though she wasn't done.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Risa pouted and gave Tohru a look.

"Whoops sorry." she gave Risa her plate back and still kept her fresh smile on.

"I'm done." Kyo and Risa said at the same time and they both looked at each other.

"Jinx!" They said together again and they both became worried.

"DOUBLE JINX! TRIPLE JINX!"

"Just shut up already!" Yuki groaned. "Can we go now Tohru?"

"Alright. Let's get dressed." Tohru went inside her room and started picking out outfits.

"Hmm... too blue. Too big. Too small. Too much revealing!" She tossed the clothes onto the bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" the door opened and Risa's head popped up.

"Heyaaah!" she sang and went inside. She looked at the numerous amounts of clothes on Tohru's bed.

"You have so much nice clothes..."

"Thanks! A lot of them were gifts from the Sohma's."

"Oh that's nice. I was wondering if I can borrow some of your clothes since mine are a little dirty and smelly."

"Sure! Hmm lets see... a nice outft for Risa..." Risa looked nervously at Tohru's possible choices.

"Aha! You would look so cute in this!" Risa's mouth dropped when she saw the outfit. Her right eye twitched.

"Are you... flipping serious!?" The outfit was a beautiful, flowy pink dress that would look like she was going to a wedding. It was heavily decorated with ribbon.

"You don't like it?" Tohru asked. She sounded very dissapointed.

"I-I mean I like it. It's very cute but a little too girly for my taste. I'll look like a lollipop disguised as a cheesecake!"

"Nonsence. Just try it on and see how it looks." Risa sighed and agreed to put it on. Tohru helped Risa into her dress, loosed her hair and tied ribbons in it.

"Done! Now, how does that look?" Risa took one good look at the mirror and saw herself. She thought she looked very pretty and blushed a pink color.

"Yeah... I don't think I can see this much ribbons again in my life."

"That's the spirit, now lets go and see what the guys think!" Risa then got very red.

"You can't! I can't stand to let cat man see me like this. He'll never let me hear the end of it!" She started to have a thought of Kyo making fun of her for hours and hours.

"Nonsence! Let's go!" Tohru pushed her though the door. Risa then heard Kyo giggling and became as red as a tomato.

"Nice dress! Did you get it while clothes shopping in the 1800's?!" Kyo snickered and slapped his knee.

"ZIP IT!" Risa growled and saw Yuki coming. _Oh no! Yuki! Ooooh..._she thought. She hung her and and stared at the floor.

"Be quiet stupid cat. You don't need to make her feel bad about herself. You didn't make fun of Honda-san when you saw her that dress. Heck you were practically drooling a puddle!" Yuki said. Kyo's vein popped out and turned around in shame. Risa nearly cracked up! Yuki stood in front of Risa and lifted her chin up and made her look into his eyes which made her bright red.

"Risa, you look as lovely as your sister in that dress. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise." Yuki said truthfully. Risa's eyes sparkled.

"Hellooo! Time is running out here! We should get going!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh right! Let go everyone!" Tohru said. They all got out of the house and Risa kept looking over her shoulder.

**Finally a new chapter. Nuff said XD**


End file.
